The Truth of the Heart and Mind
by SilverLiningSeeker
Summary: Jo and Henry's relationship is reaching new levels. What is going through Jo's head and what will it take for her to discover the truths of her partner.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **A/N: Hey Friends this is my first FanFiction so please feel free to review and let me know what you think! I love this show and love the characters even more and I just couldn't let them go. This fic is Jo's perspective on the last few episodes and what happens in between some of the scenes. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Betrayal is perhaps the worst of emotions. At least Jo always thought so. Although Henry had told her next to nothing about his life he still means more to her then anyone in her life at the moment. And that is why his betrayal hurts so damn much.

There was always a nagging feeling that Henry wasn't telling her something. It became background noise when they started working together. Henry was a private person and didn't offer up much about his life, which sounded a lot like her so how could she blame him? How could she except him to let her in if she didn't let him in. The more time they spent together however the closer they became. Jo had begun to open herself up to Henry. He became her person the way Sean used to be. Whenever she needed someone she went to Henry and he was always there for her. But as she began to open herself up she noticed how he still wouldn't budge. With only a comment here or there concerning his life he never truly told her anything.

Henry woke up her feelings; Isaac was just there to point out to her that she had some. Although it wasn't long until she discovered her feelings weren't for the man pointing them out to her but for the one who woke them up in the first place. The first time she realised she had feelings for Henry was when she was so disappointed in Isaac's 'fool proof itinerary' for their trip to Paris. She not only wanted to get lost as Henry suggested, but she wanted to get lost with him.

In a rush of emotions and revelations she told Isaac that she couldn't do it any more. Almost cruel in a way, she asked him not to call her because she'd finally figured out the truth of who she wanted to be with and that it wasn't with him.

He had asked how she could come to this realisation so fast and dismiss their relationship so rapidly. He told her that he was invested and that Jo was more important to him than anyone in a very long time. He begged her to reconsider, telling her they could go at her pace; they didn't have to go to Paris. But Jo had her mind set, Isaac was not the one she wanted to be with and he never was. She held strong and said they weren't compatible. He asked why and the answer to Jo had been too simple.

"Because I want to get lost."

That was the last thing she said to Isaac just before climbing out of the car. On impulse and operating on the roller-coaster of emotions riding through her she went to see Henry. She had to tell him the way she felt. Is it possible he felt the same way? When she gets there it is harder to face him then she thought it would be. Now knowing her feelings for him she noticed the things that she had brushed off in their previous meetings. His warm chocolate eyes and is quirky smile alive on his face when he comes to get the door. She stumbles on her words as she enters bringing her bag with her. How does she tell him she has feelings for him without scaring him off?

She never gets those words that are eating at her out thought. Henry is asking for reassurance in what she's trying to say and she has a lot of trouble giving it to him. And before she can get to the punch line Abe comes in wanting to talk to Henry and all her courage is gone. She makes a quick excuse and an even quicker escape. What had she done? Not only had she jeopardized their friendship but their professional partnership.

She goes home and drinks. She pours herself a glass of scotch and adds a pinch of water without thinking about it. Henry had taught her that water would give her the most out of her drink. And before she can take a sip she laughs at how much of an impact he has made on her life. She thinks about him the way she always tried to stop herself from thinking. She remembers the way he acted and made jokes when she interrogated him on their first case, his overall passion when it came to cases, the way he would put himself in front of a bullet for her without even thinking, the way he was there and said exactly what she needed to hear when she needed to hear it most, and of course the maybe not-so-innocent touches they exchanged to comfort each other, the silent "I am here for you". These are things that Jo fell in love with even though she had no idea what was behind those tired troubled eyes and knowing looks throughout their time together.

Jo's laughter turned to tears when she thought of that being gone. What if they never got back to that place? What if what she said, or almost said, is what changes everything for them, and not in the way she'd hoped? Jo downs the scotch and wipes away her tears embarrassed even though she is the only one around. She can't believe she's crying over a loss that hasn't even happened yet.

"Pull yourself together Martinez" She says to herself and with a deep breath she does. She decides to not take it as a rejection until it is an actual rejection at which point she could deal with the repercussions. In other words she would have to deal with her broken heart.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day did not do much to inspire Jo's confidence however. She was determined to walk into the morgue and talk to Henry as if nothing ever happened. Well unless he brought it up of course. When Hanson informs her of his absence though it already feels like the rejection she was trying to fight off.

When she asks Lucas where Henry was he doesn't give an answer right away. This leads Jo to jump to the conclusion she had been dreading.

"He didn't take a few days off _because_ of me?" Jo couldn't stop herself from asking.

This makes Lucas excited by the prospect of his boss and her as a couple. Saying that they would be his 'favourite couple ever' not that she could blame him because she had been thinking along the same lines herself.

She demanded an answer out of Lucas shortly after his little detour. He finally told her the truth and it somehow wasn't what she was expecting.

"Tarrytown." Was the answer Lucas gave "Look Abe came in here asking me to find out about his mother who disappeared in the 80's. And—That… He didn't give me the full story but apparently she was on the run from something."

Jo jumping into detective mode goes for the most obvious question when it comes to cases like this. "So what's the story with Abe's father?"

"Never said"

"Well there's your answer."

Hanson informs Jo that Henry found a body. He thought it was funny how the doc managed to find a body on his day off. But Jo didn't think it was funny. Henry was trying to find out about Abe's mother and now he found a body, this wasn't going to be good.

Jo got there in a hurry unable to shake the questions that were filling her head. _On the run from something? More like on the run from someone. But if this is all about Abe and Abe's family how is Henry connected?_

She arrives to see Henry standing back from the scene and scolding the person removing the bones to be careful. He suggests that he should supervise which is quickly shot down by the sheriff. It seems like as good a moment as any to step in and take control. She reasonably argues with the sheriff for a moment before someone pulls a key chain out of the grave.

Abe immediately recognized it as his mothers and both Henry and Abe walk away from the scene sullen. Henry was _sad_. She could tell from his body language and his face that he was visibly upset. It wasn't something Jo thought she had ever seen in Henry before. And the strangest part was it didn't seem like he was empathetically upset for Abe, he seemed upset for himself.

As the case continued on Jo watched Henry's reactions closely. The way he turned his head away pained from the examination of the bones they found. The relief so visible when they discovered it wasn't Abe's mother. Henry seemed to know a great deal about Abe's mother, just from the way he talked about her. Later that day they even accused a federal judge even though he may have had nothing to do with the case. Henry was acting in ways Jo had never seen. He was almost always put together and unattached, but not today, not with this case.

The only highlight of her day was the short talk she and Henry had in the emergency room. Henry seemed comfortable enough to say that while he didn't truly understand why she didn't go to Paris, he wasn't uncomfortable by the situation. He even went far enough to admit that she was one of the few people he trusted. If anything it put Jo's mind at enough ease to work on the case. And in all honesty she hoped to discover a little bit more about her partner due to his reactions.

Before Jo left the precinct she pulled out something she hadn't seen in months—Henry's case file. When they first started working together she couldn't stop reading it over and over trying to determine the secrets of Henry Morgan. Eventually she stopped and figured that he would let her in when he was ready. And as soon as they became friends it felt like she was invading his privacy. Jo was guilty about invading once again but she still takes the file out of the bottom drawer of her desk and reads it over.

Henry Morgan. No middle name, born September 19th 1980 in London England to a Robert and Grace Morgan. No details. Not even an address listed. Henry graduated top of his class at Oxford, information she didn't even have in the beginning. He did a refresher course in Guam and worked as a grave digger for two years. He moved to New York three years ago, living with his room-mate and friend Abraham Smith. He has worked for the New York City Medical Examiner's office the entire time he has lived in New York. Rap sheet includes seven arrests for indecent exposure within the last three years, and has been taken into questioning once, by her.

Looking through this file once again didn't tell her any new information on her partner. She always thought it was strange that no record of him being a doctor came up. He once told her that he was a physician but it wasn't on his file to prove it. She didn't think much of it before since the file had the bare minimum information. However, now it has Jo thinking why isn't there more information?

The thing that stands out to Jo now because of the case is Abraham's last name, Smith. Why would it be Smith if his mother was Sylvia _Blake_? She didn't know Abraham's last name, at least he never told her but Smith is the number one falsified last name. Why would Abe be living under an alias? Then Jo remembers what Lucas said "Apparently she was on the run from something". As in Abe's mother was under an alias… But if Abe's mother had a different name why wouldn't Abe and Henry say so? It would be easier to find her using her real name. Something was just not fitting with this case. And trying to sort through the truths and lies was giving Jo a head ache.

The case however was slowly coming together despite Lieutenant Reece's objections. Everything was starting to run smoothly until Henry got arrested. Apparently he had discovered a piece of evidence that led him to Judge Graves and decided to go after him. Something of a physical altercation occurred and Henry was taken to spend the rest of the night in jail. When Jo went to release him she was frustrated. Why did this case mean to damn much to him?

When she entered the cell he looked at her from where he was obviously uncomfortably sleeping. He didn't seem to be bothered by it however which reminded her that he has spent nights in jail before.

He said his apology telling her he wished he had given her warning. He didn't seem to regret going at all. She doesn't have time for excuses; she was tired of his bull cover-ups.

"Henry what's going on?" She demands

Henry doesn't respond to her demands and starts up another excuse. He doesn't break down and tell her anything in the time she takes to question him. She is disappointed in herself that she is unable to get any real information out of him. She is a detective after all; it's her job to get answers. So why can't she get anything out of him? Why is he so closed off and have so much resistance to the truth? Whatever secrets he has he holds on to them tight. He holds on to them tighter then she's ever seen, and that's saying something from a Homicide detective. Murderers so often hide the truth about what they have done. But Henry is different from these criminals, other than the fact he isn't a criminal himself. That she knows of. He is different because he doesn't break or relent and he has given her next to nothing to go on. So that begs the question that constantly swirls through Jo Martinez's mind, what is Henry hiding?

Later after getting nothing out of Henry she gets everything out of Judge Graves. He confessed to having been the one that ran over the motorcyclist. He admitted to knowing and having a relationship with the victim Belinda. His guilt in the situation and his accurate knowledge of what happened that night made it clear he was telling the truth. One step closer to a closed case Jo realized that they still didn't have any knowledge on Abe's mother.

 **A/N: So I don't actually know if Smith is the number one falsified last name but it seems legit. I hoped you liked this chapter! Thank you for the follows and reviews! Andddd the next chapter will be posted in the next couple days! Until next time friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for all the follows, favs and reviews! Sorry about the mistake on the last chapter when I put '1980' instead of '1979'. This chapter got away from me a little so we will continue looking at 'The Night in Question' for a little longer. My goal is for this story to have 10 chapters, continuing through the last two episodes and what in my mind happens after. Hope you enjoy!  
**

Going home at the end of the night Jo felt dissatisfied even with the confession. She was sitting on the couch sipping at a cup of tea thinking of all the ways Henry could have possibly been connected to Abe's mother. Henry would have been about 5 years old. Perhaps she was a major part of his life in the first five years? Maybe she did something for Henry that made an impact on his life? Maybe Henry and Abe lied to her about being related? If they were then Sylvia would have presumably been Henry's Grandmother. But all these options still didn't seem big enough to warrant this much of a reaction out of Henry. He would have had been closer to her. But how could a 5 year old Henry who was living in England have such a strong connection with a 60 year old woman who was living in New York City? None of it made sense.

A few moments later there was a knock at Jo's door. Jo was surprised to see Henry at her door when she opens it. As she said his name in surprise she wrapped her robe around her tighter feeling oddly exposed. She invited him in but he politely declines, always the gentlemen.

Henry begun to explain why he was there and she listened intently. "In her letter, Abraham's mother makes reference to a root cellar down by the river." The wheels in Jo's head starts spinning. They hadn't seen or investigated one. Who knows what… or who could be down there? Her thoughts matched up with the conversation.

Henry responded to her prediction with "Something in my heart tells me that Abraham's mother never left that farm alive."

Jo took a second to process what Henry said. _Something in his heart_ not something in his mind believed. This lead Jo to believe that Abe's mother had a place in Henry's heart. Even if it was a small piece from long ago, this woman was someone Henry loved.

Jo agreed to come with him and asked him to wait a moment as she went to change. Something lingered in Jo's mind with the realisation of Henry's connection to this woman. If Abe's mother held a piece of Henry's heart, did she? If she went missing would he use his heart and mind to find her? She wished she wouldn't ask herself questions like that.

When they reached the crime scene they immediately started looking for the root cellar. Henry used a shovel to poke at the ground until he found a metal door. She and Henry exchanged a knowing look. This was it. They opened it up and went in taking a look around. It was creepy down there, and not just because they were looking for a dead body. Henry said the preserves were Abe's mothers and she doesn't question him on how he knew that.

Hanson calls a moment later but she can't make out what he said. She goes into the house to use the land line. Hanson and her make a realisation about the case. Graves said Belinda's boyfriend had a gun. Cops have guns. She hung up suddenly worried about leaving Henry alone. When she goes back outside there is a police vehicle parked. It would make her feel safe in a normal situation, thinking it was back up, but she knew this wasn't back up. She ran back to the root cellar and quietly as possible made her way down the stairs. She started to make out talking and she didn't want to scare the cop off from unknowingly confessing to murder so she remained in the dark.

"What?" The police officer said

"What did you do to her?" Henry asked desperate. Jo had no doubt by 'her' he meant Abe's mother.

"You worried about the old lady? I think you're missing the point doc." It was at this point she realised Henry was being threatened. By the way Henry was speaking she never would have known he had a gun pointed at him. He was so calm, like this happened every day and he wasn't the least bit afraid about his life being over. When she realised her partner was in danger with the click of the sheriff's gun she jumped into action. Making him lower his gun and cuffing him.

She was guilty about not stepping out sooner. Henry could have been shot or even killed because she decided to listen to whether or not the sheriff would confess. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if he had died as she stood by. Or maybe she wouldn't be able to live with herself period if he was dead.

Once back at the station Lieu not only agreed to take the matter up with internal affairs but to have Henry question him. Jo was somewhat excited to see what Henry would do in an interrogation room. At this point Henry has completed pretty much every aspect of a murder investigation as a detective instead of just an ME.

"Okay so when is Henry going to get his badge?" Jo joked with Lieu as they went into the observation room.

"I ordered it weeks ago." Lieu responded smiling. Jo actually wasn't sure if it was a joke. "I am just enjoying having 'not a lot of control over the chief medical examiner' and quite frankly taking advantage of it."

"So I've noticed" Jo responded smiling back at Lieu until Henry comes into the room. She didn't think that Henry would follow her tactics in the interrogation room which were at most times harsh. As predicted Henry was calm and level headed and got his confession on the murder of Belinda Smoot in minutes. But it was all about the Nurse for Henry, this whole case was about finding out what happened to Abe's mother. And they were one step closer when Henry managed to fill in some gaps.

Abe's mother left with an apparently average looking man. And that was before Belinda was murdered. "She lived on a dead end road." Henry said working this out in his head and aloud, Jo tried to keep up. "Not another property for miles. Why would the landlady knock? Surly she would have seen her driving the other direction. Unless…"

Unless what? Jo's mind screamed.

"She never made it down the road" Henry said answering Jo's unspoken question and adding another brick to their case.

Jo was already at the computer when Henry came to join her. As they reviewed the map Jo could only nod along with what Henry was saying because he was standing so close. He was leaned right over pointing at things on the screen. His head was almost resting on her shoulder. Her pulse picked up but she was careful to keep her emotions in check.

She couldn't help but remember that Henry did almost the same thing with Iona when he had feelings for her. Could this simple interaction mean something? Did he have feelings for her? Jo wished she knew how he felt. Even if he didn't feel that way about her it would be better to know.

After discovering where Abe's mother must have went off the road Jo insisted that Henry get some sleep. It was already almost midnight and they weren't going to go search for what happened to the car in the middle of the night. He very reluctantly agreed.

She also insisted on giving him a ride home. There was no need to get a cab. The ride was silent for a few minutes and at a red light Jo turned to find Henry fast asleep. Years fell off his wise face when he slept. Jo was surprised by how vulnerable he looked. She always acted like he was fragile and needed protecting, but something about him made her think he never needed it. Not just his serious lack of self-preservation, but something about the layers of him, the things of his past that he never talked about made him strong. Things that got to normal people didn't faze him. Now as she looks at him he looks as fragile as she's always treated him. There was a sadness to his features even now.

When she got to the shop she woke him up gently. Letting her fingers slide across his face and his jawline she whispered his name. He stirs but doesn't wake up. She tried again her hand now between his shoulder and neck.

His eyes open lazily to meet Jo's.

He smiles, "Sorry I must have dozed off." He said accent thicker than normal.

Jo just smiles and motions towards the shop beside them "Home sweet home"

He got out of the car slowly and before closing the door he leaned back in.

"Jo."

"Yes Henry?"

"Thank you."

"It was no problem"

"Not just for the ride."

"Then for what?"

"For always being on my side"

Jo smiled at him and he returned it. "You're welcome Henry."

He lightly closed the door behind him and walked towards the shop as Jo drove away.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long since the last update! Hope you like this next chapter!**

The next day they were out looking for the car early in the morning. Jo watched the anxiety build in Henry and for the millionth time wondered who this woman was to him.

To nobody's surprise Henry was the one who found the car. "Oh no" Henry only whispered but it was enough for Jo to whip her head around to look at him. He had started sliding down the hill towards the bottom with no regard for his fancy clothes. She tried to get him to wait but he was already almost at the bottom. She let him go down and check it out himself she held everyone else back. No matter why this woman was important to him she was important and he deserved to have this minute.

It was maybe five minutes before he came back up the hill and he wasn't moving very fast. About half way up Jo went to join him. It wasn't until she reached him that she discovered he was crying. Not just some tears trapped in his lovely brown eyes either. These tears were streaming down his face and he looked so hurt.

"Henry" Jo said trying to find words to comfort him. She felt so sad when she looked at him that she felt a prick in her own eyes and a lump in her throat. Instead of trying to say anything more Jo wrapped her arms around him and pulled him towards her. He returned the gesture wrapping his arms around her waist and putting his face into her shoulder. He cried and allowed her to comfort him.

In that moment she realised that Henry had never acted so…human. With all his emotions in check and friendships limited he was almost robotic in nature. But not then, then he was letting himself feel and Jo was glad for it. Maybe she was just glad that he could feel pain like anyone else. And although she knew that she had feelings for him she wondered that with him letting her in that it was a sign of things to come. Maybe he would finally tell her his truths, or at least this one.

Eventually he pulled away and looked at her. His face had already gained its sense of composure although his eyes were still reddened by the tears. He then used those skilled hands of his to move a piece of hair from her face back into its place. It was like he was trying to put her back together even though he was the one falling apart. He gave her a sad smile trying to reassure her that he was alright. But he didn't say he was fine because they both knew it would have been a lie.

"Thank you." He said sincerely before continuing his hike up the hill and into the passenger seat of the car. Jo and the other officers at the scene found the bones of what should be Abe's mother. Once they were packed and the crime scene was looked over she drove them back to the Morgue.

When Henry was ready to give his statement Jo rushed down hoping that the case of Abe's mother would be solved with her bones. That would be best for Abe and Henry's stake. But Jo regretted her wish once surprisingly Lucas described what truly happened to presumably Silvia Blake.

She had driven her car off the road and got thrown through the wind shield. The man who had essentially kidnapped her then gave her chest compressions bringing her back only for her to then kill herself. It made no sense. Even after Henry said she must have been trying to get away from someone Jo couldn't understand why someone would do that to themselves because of the person that just saved their life.

Henry left the morgue in a daze and nobody saw him for the rest of the day and Jo couldn't blame him. Jo finished her day getting completely caught up on paper work and left early. When she got home she was dissatisfied once again for not being able to do more.

Hours later Jo couldn't take it any more. She needed to see Henry and make sure he was okay. When she arrived at the shop Abe opened the door.

"Hey how are you doing?" Jo asked Abe at the door. Even though she had come to see Henry she was still worried about Abe.

"I'm doing okay Kid, thanks for asking." Abe gave her a sad smile, one that reminded her of the ones Henry often gave.

"And Henry? Is he okay?"

Abe looked uncomfortable "Well…ah… not really. Look I'm worried about him. And he would kill me for letting you see him like this but I don't know what else to do. Maybe you can stop this before it starts."

"Okay" Jo said unsure of what she was getting herself into. Abe walked her downstairs into Henry's lab. She saw his back first hunched over a desk.

"Henry" Abe said softly walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "There is someone here to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone right now." Henry said his words slurring slightly. At this point Jo had gotten close enough to see the bottle of whisky held firmly in her partner's hand. He was drunk. Her heart ached for him and whatever pain she didn't know.

"Henry" Jo said announcing her presence.

Henry turned and looked at her so she could fully take in his appearance. His eyes were wild with dark circles under them, his hair all astray. He wasn't wearing his normal clothes, he was dressed in a track suit. She never thought she would see the day. His feet were bear and the bottle of whisky never left his grip. He took a swig before speaking.

"Josephine." He slurred. She had never told him that was her full name although it probably hadn't taken much to figure out.

"I'll leave you guys alone for a bit." Abe said sounding exhausted. Once he was gone Jo stepped closer and tried to take the whisky out of his grasp.

"I think you've had enough." Jo said but he pulls his arm back the bottle out of her reach.

"Nope, you see I plan to drink until I can't remember why I'm drinking. But I still remember and it still hurts. So I am going to keep drinking, drinking, drinking until it all goes away." He took another few sips of his whisky before he turned back to the desk.

Jo peeked over his shoulder to see what he was looking at. It was a picture of Silvia Blake.

"She was beautiful wasn't she? Always so beautiful. Until death. Death is ugly and now every time I look at this beautiful woman all I see are her bones in the morgue. Her fractured sternum and broken ribs… where that bastard brought her back only to cause more pain." He took another swig and Jo looked at Henry and saw the pieces once again of a broken man. There was no doing this her way in his state. She would have to move when he moved. Unfortunately Jo had too much experience of dealing with drunks. Growing up with one for a father taught her all she needed to know.

"She was beautiful and I am very sorry for what happened to her."

"Wasn't your fault. That one's all on me." Henry said

"Henry, how could you blame yourself? You were so young when she died."

Henry actually laughed out loud at that. And he turned back to her. "In my experience time is due to perception, at least with me."

"What do you mean?"

"Opps can't tell you that." He lowers his voice to a whisper "It's a secret" Henry smiled lazily and got out of his chair. He wasn't stable enough to hold himself and would have fallen all the way to the ground if Jo hadn't caught him. When she got him upright his face was very close to hers. Her pulse started to race.

"You know you are very very pretty detective." Henry said playing with a strand of her hair. And before she could say anything he said "And the blush in your cheeks makes you even more so." He then started to explore her face with his fingertips. There was one moment where Henry looked directly into Jo's eyes and they held each other there until his knees gave out and Jo had to pull him up. "Let's get you over to the couch." She said as she dragged him over to the couch and laid him down.

"I used to have a much higher tolerance to alcohol but when you quit drinking for 28 years it sneaks up on you." She ignored that statement because it didn't make any sense.

He didn't let her go when he laid down so she ended up kneeling on the ground beside his head on the couch. She let her fingers trail through his hair. It was soft and thick beneath her fingertips and Henry sighed in comfort.

His eyes opened and they were looking steadily into Jo's again. "She died to protect me." He said sadly to her "That's why it's my fault."

Once again Jo's heart pounded fiercely feeling the pain of the man she loved. But Henry's gaze turned dark and angry a moment later. "I would kill that son of a bitch if I could."

Surprised by his sudden rage she leaned back slightly and he closed his eyes. Something became very clear to Jo in that moment. He figured it out; he knew who was driving the car and who resuscitated Abe's mother. He knew the truth. So _why_ hadn't he come forward with the information. Why hadn't he gone to her?

Henry then fell asleep the smell of whisky strong on his breath. He wouldn't be coming into work tomorrow and he most likely wouldn't remember the things he had said to her. But their conversation was clear in Jo's mind. She covered him up with a blanket and placed a small kiss on his temple before she turned to head back upstairs.

Before she went however Jo heard Henry say something. She went back to hear what he was murmuring. It was a name, one she had heard before from Henry and he was saying it over and over.

"Abigail."

Jo knew that Abigail was someone Henry loved. Jo guessed that she must have left him. But why would he be thinking about her now? He was just mourning Silvia Blake how does Abigail fit into this? Is there some connection between Silvia and Abigail? Jo heaved out a sigh maybe she would never know.

When she went upstairs she told Abe she had done all she could and hoped he would feel like himself again soon. She left the store feeling sorry for Abe. Drunken Henry was exhausting.

When Jo got home she was frustrated, even a drunken Henry holds onto his secrets. She was still in the dark, left to guess over and over the secrets that fill Henry Morgan's life. She didn't even know how he felt about her. He kept that a secret too. Then her guts turned with a wrench, she really knew nothing at least not for certain. She had no doubt that he had told lies to protect his secrets. It was possible that everything she knew about Henry was a lie, a cover to protect his secret. What if his records were fake? What if he was living under an alias? What if the real him was nothing like he projected and he was just an amazing actor? What if she didn't know a single thing about the man she loved? How could she even love someone she didn't know anything about?

At that moment she was angry with him. Despite all the pain he was obviously currently going through he had her. He had her to go to for help with his pain. She had felt copious amounts of grief and he knew it. But did he go to her. No.

She decided that after all this time of letting him have his secrets that it was time he let her in. He had to let her know who he truly was or he was going to lose her. Not as a partner but as a friend. He wouldn't have her to come to… not that he ever has.

Jo was then determined to find out the secrets of Henry Morgan.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Just wanted to let you know that my writing has wandered a little of the course of the last episode so it will go a bit AU over the chapters of my story. Happy holidays friends!**

The next day at work Jo was not surprised to hear that Henry had called to take a few days off. Even though Jo felt guilty about digging into Henry's past without his permission she could no longer go on having her friendship with Henry knowing nothing about him. With no new cases Jo was able to take time to investigate.

She started by researching Sylvia Blake. Jo was very curious about who killed her and how Henry discovered it. Jo talked to techs and discretely got them to look into Henry's calling records from his land line. Eventually Jo was given a single number, this was the only call going out or being received in the time period she was looking for. Although Jo was nervous and not knowing what to expect she dialled the number under a secure line.

The phone was picked up however no one answered at first.

"Henry?" A gruff voice asked

"No this is Charlotte Wren calling from Greenbrier home furnishing company to talk about the furniture in your kitchen."

The voice went quiet for a moment and Jo's heart started to pound quickly. Then the man started to laugh. It wasn't pleasant or cheerful it was sinister and cruel and it sent goosebumps all over Jo's body.

 _Who was this person? Why would Henry have a connection to him?_

When the man finished laughing he said matter of factly "No this is not _Charlotte Wren_ this is Detective Jo Martinez."

Jo's heated blood ran cold. How could he know this? Even if this wasn't a secure line he was able to determine it was her just by the sound of her voice. One sentence was all she said and he knew. How could he know unless… he was someone she knew?

"Don't worry detective it's not _you_ that I'm interested in. Although, you are an interesting piece of the puzzle. "

"What puzzle?"

He laughed again "The puzzle you are trying to solve. The puzzle of Henry Morgan."

Jo was about to ask what he knew about Sylvia Blake's death but instead what came out was "What do you know about Henry?"

"Everything. You see Henry and I are great friends, we have a lot in common."

"If you know everything then you know what happened to Sylvia Blake"

"Sylvia… Blake? I presume the alias she was living under? If she was the certain women who died in a certain car crash on April 7 1985 Then I may know a thing or two."

"What happened to her?"

"Ohh. I don't think you are ready for that story detective. There are so many pieces to put together before you get there. You must start along the edges of a puzzle; build the frame before you can see the real picture. Detective… You don't know anything about Henry Morgan. You can't understand the ending without knowing the beginning"

"Then tell me." Jo said frustrated

"What is it worth to you?"

Jo considered this; to know who Henry truly was is all she had wanted. All she needed. Going against her nature as a cop and a friend she replied, "Anything you want."

"Very good because you see I want what you want. I think you should know the truth."

"Then tell me"

He chuckled once again like this was so much fun for him. "Henry's story is a long one. It must be taken in pieces and in the end I really want it to be him who you learn the truth from. So I will tell you what is hiding beneath the surface to begin."

Jo anxiously waited for what he was about to tell her. Ideas swam around Jo's brain. She wondered if this friend of Henry's actually knew anything or if he was going to give her bull. Jo thought _how bad could it be_?

"Henry Morgan lost everyone he's ever cared about, with the exception of Abraham who let's face it won't live to see Henry grow old." Henry's friend started off and it already wasn't what Jo was expecting.

"Henry is a sad man because he has lost so much. He moved a lot to escape a past he will never be able to escape. He worked many jobs trying to do what he could to help although all he is really doing is trying to save himself. I'm sure you have taken note of his suicidal tendencies and unfortunately there are reasons for it. These reasons led him to the conclusion that he wants to die. Maybe not today or next month or next year, but Henry will be happy once he reaches the sweet release of death."

Jo's gut clenched. Henry wanted to die. She felt sad for the man she loved and even though she was frustrated with him as she often was. How could he want to die and leave this world? Leave Abe? Leave her?

"It must be difficult to understand now without enough of the pieces but I will tell you one more thing."

Jo held her breath unsure if she wanted to know anything further.

"You were around when Henry killed his first man, his… stalker. But he didn't kill the man he thought he did. He killed a puppet his stalker set after him… That I set after him."

He laughed his sinister laugh as something clicked in Jo's mind. "Yes, I am Henry's stalker. I am not mentally unstable or idiotic. On the contrary I understand the ways of this world more than anyone on the planet. Do not try and go after me, you will never find me. Never try and fight me you will lose. This phone call is between you and me Detective. Keep it that way, or else I not only will be after you, but you will never know the secrets of Henry Morgan."

With that he ended the call leaving Jo stunned.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the support in the story so far it means a lot! I'm sorry for the slow updates recently it has been a busy time but don't worry I will be updating more frequently now. Hope you enjoy!**

There was a pit in Jo's gut. Talking to Henry's stalker was wrong and Jo knew it. This man had no doubt done some awful things in his life. Jo however couldn't stop thinking about the call and what he had to say. Something about this man scared her more than any criminal ever has. It wasn't that he was arrogant which many criminals are, it was that he was so certain of himself. He knew about Henry and her and seemingly everything. At least that was how he was trying to make himself appear. Jo thought about the phone call for days, all the way until their next big case.

The case followed the murder of Blair Dryden. It looked like it would be a difficult case and Henry's head didn't quite seem into it. He kept leaving in the middle of important developments, or letting his mind wander and he was still ever so secretive. However, he was a great deal of help which pissed Jo off even more.

After what his stalker said Jo couldn't help but keep a close eye on him. She would never guess he was suicidal she always summed it up to recklessness or arrogance. Although Jo tried not to take what seemed to be psychopath's proclamations to heart, what he said made sense to her. The way Henry talks about death and frankly his obsession with it showed his connection to it.

Then there was the pugio dagger. Henry reacted so strangely to discovering the dagger. There was something about it that was important, something that made it special to Henry. But of course Henry kept it a secret. The more secrets Henry kept, the more lies he told the more betrayed Jo felt.

Betrayal is perhaps the worst of emotions. At least Jo always thought so. Although Henry had told her next to nothing about his life he still meant more to her then anyone in her life at the moment. And that is why his betrayal hurt so damn much.

They were in the museum where Blair worked and just after discovering the dagger Henry went fleeing from the museum. Jo left the museum herself a few moments later and then got a call from an unknown number. She looked at the phone for a moment pondering if she should pick it up. After three rings she could not convince herself not to and answered the call. Jo was not surprised by the voice that greeted her.

"Hello Detective" Henry's stalker said in a low voice.

"I would reply except I don't even know your name."

"I'll give you what I gave your dearest Henry, you can call me Adam."

"Fine, Adam. Are you calling to tell me more about my partner?"

Adam didn't answer instead he changed the subject to her.

"You interest me detective. Growing up you always felt like you had something to prove with two older brothers. You have a mother who wouldn't stand up for herself and a father who drank his life away. You overcame adversity, fought the odds, and became someone unlike the rest of your family who fell apart"

Jo's heart started to pump. He knows about her childhood, how could he possibly know about that? It isn't something you can type into Google. Jo was becoming more and more alarmed yet Adam kept talking.

"Even after your husband who died of… what was it? A heart attack? At what 32 years old? So sudden, he was so young, my condolences, you went back to work only a week later. Such a strong woman you are. And after it all what truly gets to you is an eccentric medical examiner? Very interesting. Or even more interesting; his fondness for you."

"How do you know all of that?" Jo said suddenly feeling the need to check over her shoulder as she walked to her car.

"Call me a research expert if it makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't"

"Well that's not what is important anyway. I want to know about the dagger. The one you just went to go see."

"How did you… Never mind. Even if I did know anything about the dagger I wouldn't tell you."

"Well that's not how this relationship works Josephine. I know you know about the dagger, and you will tell me if you want to learn anything more about your partner."

Jo huffed; he knew she would tell him in exchange for information about Henry. Even though she wanted to hang up pretend this call didn't happen she wasn't strong enough to let the truth go. What could be the harm anyway if this strange man knew about an old rusty dagger?

"Henry called it a pugio. Roman. Uh between 50 and 40 BC. Then Henry went running out of there. He definitely knew something I didn't, if you want to know more ask him."

Adam laughed his sinister laugh. "Of _course_ he found it. This should get interesting"

Jo tried to ignore not only Adams laughter but the overwhelming guilt she felt. When had she become this person? Was she really someone who would give up information about a case to her partner's stalker in order to gain information? It sounded ridiculous and definitely not like her. But even though it went against her moral fibres she couldn't stop herself. All she wanted to do was learn more.

"Your turn."

"Okay… hmm. I suppose Henry's beloved Abigail came up? She was a lovely women, I even met her once or twice."

"Was?"

"Oh yes, after Abigail left, leaving Henry distraught, she was killed in a… car crash. Information Henry didn't know until years later."

Jo didn't know what to think, she knew Abigail was a tender wound for Henry but she could never figure out whether she had died or left him. He acted like she was dead but always said she left. Jo guessed this was because she had done both.

"Until next time detective." Adam hung up the phone leaving Jo curious as hell.

After the call Jo couldn't sit still. How could she do this? Work with this criminal? He admitted to setting up a man for Henry to kill, to stalking him, and it was very possible that the men that were killed in order for Henry to look suspicious was done by Adam. How could she do this to Henry?

Jo, now in her car rested her head on the steering wheel. There had to be better ways to find the truth. Going behind his back to a psychopath who knew way too much is not the right thing to do and it had to stop. This time Jo would talk to him as her friend, accept what he had to tell her and learn the truth the way she always should have; from Henry.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Its been awhile friends! Extremely glad exams are over so I can get back to writing, hope you like this next chapter. And just another reminder that the story is going off the course of the final episode. Enjoy!**

After questioning their suspect on their recent case, Zander, they went to his apartment to where they expected the dagger to be. Jo and Henry rode together which gave Jo a chance to talk to Henry one on one.

"Henry can we talk?" Jo asked cautiously.

"Of course."

"I… I wanted to apologize."

"What for?" Henry responded puzzled.

"I've always been on you about telling me your secrets and when you hadn't come to me, especially recently I tried to figure things out for myself."

Henry's jaw clenched and in a glance Jo could tell he had tensed up. She didn't want him to put his walls up; this talk was about letting them fall down. But how could Jo expect him to be truthful if she wasn't?

"I didn't find much to be honest." She looked to Henry. It was one thing to be truthful but could she tell him she went far enough to go to his non-dead stalker? She wasn't sure either of them was ready for that. "I… started to feel guilty and I decided to come to you—my partner, my friend and someone I should have trusted from the beginning for the truth."

Henry had relaxed slightly but he still seemed to be unsure of how to approach what Jo was offering. She felt he needed one more push.

"I know you are a private person but I just want to be here for you. I want to be your friend. You go through hard times and I can't help because I don't know what is truly going on. You don't have to tell me everything right away. It doesn't need to be one big revelation and it doesn't seem it will ever be that way with you. I think it would be best for our working relationship… and our friendship if we were honest with each other. Why don't we take it one step at a time?"

Henry looked at her thoughtfully and sighed. "You are right Jo. Abe has been pushing me to open up to you for a long time. It's not that I don't want to; it's that I'm not even sure where to start. I'm not use to having friendships" Henry said almost sadly "I seem to have fairly forgotten what it's like to share a bond such as we have. I don't want to jeopardize what we have Jo… any more then I already have."

Jo, was then the one sighing with relief as Henry asked "What would you like to know?"

Jo thought about this, she didn't know how many chances she would get so it was best to ask something vague and hopefully simple. "Tell me about your childhood. I don't even know where exactly you grew up."

Henry smiled apparently this was a question he could answer.

"I grew up in London."

"Okay and what did you do when you were a kid? Did you have hobbies? What were your parents like?"

Henry chuckled at her out-burst of questions. And Jo pressed her lips together as she awaited answers.

"When I was young I was quite the cricket player."

"A cricket man" Jo said restating what he had once told her.

"My father was very busy with his business… uh… in the antique world… with Abe." Henry clears his throat "But my mother was lovely, spent so much time with us growing up. So supportive of everything we wanted to do." Henry smiled.

"Who's we?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You were saying she was supportive of what _we_ wanted to do."

Henry sighed and looked caught.

"I had a younger sister."

For a moment this information was shocking to Jo. How could he not have mentioned a sister? She could only imagine a female version of Henry, all dressed up with an accent. She wondered what Henry would be like helping a younger sibling. She always pictured Henry as a spoiled only child. Before she got too excited by the prospect of a younger female Henry walking into the morgue to see Henry one day she sensed the tone. Henry was sad and she quickly thought back to his repeated use of past tense.

"What happened to her?" Jo asked sadly

"Rare disease… I was 12 when she died and she was only 8."

"Henry I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago."

It was silent for a minute. "In the end I think that's what led to my mother's death. She was so sad… She didn't have the will to fight once she got sick. She died less than a year after Arabella."

Jo was sad for Henry. She couldn't imagine not having her mother or her two older brothers.

What Adam said started floating around Jo's head. _Henry Morgan lost everyone he's ever cared about._ She knew he had no family, she knew Abigail died. He really had lost so much.

"So much death."

Henry could only nod sadly. Jo decided then that that was enough information out of Henry for now. Honestly she had gotten more than she had expected. Jo realised then in this conversation she learned some of Henry's truth and felt the authenticity of it. She was confident that he was telling her the truth and it was so much better to find this out from him then a socio-path like Adam. And once again she felt the stab of guilt.

When they got to Zanders apartment it took seconds to find his body strapped to a chair. The cuts were all over his body and deep into his skin. Someone must have gotten there first and tortured him. Was this really all about an old rusty dagger? Henry went to examine the body quickly determining the killer may still be close.

Hanson went to clear the front and Jo went upstairs. Jo took the stairs two by two to try and clear the house quickly and get back to Henry. She didn't like leaving him alone if the killer was close by. She quickly checked the two rooms upstairs and replied a 'clear' to Hanson who had cleared the other rooms.

When she got back to Henry to tell him it was all clear he was looking intently into the adjoining room.

"What is it?" Jo asked already back into defensive mode. He turns to her slowly as she raises her gun. She better go check it out. If the killer was still there they needed to get him.

"No. Jo wait!" Henry said on the verge of panic.

She warned him to be quiet but like usual he didn't listen.

"Please Jo, don't go in there!" Henry said actually panicked. What was he trying to do? Warn the killer of her approach? "Jo wait! Jo wait!" He yelled to her as he ran over and pushed her out of the way of going through the doorway. Henry ran through himself.

"Henry" She yelled surprised and went in after him. He turned and stood alone in the room. There was a clanging sound but nothing else. No sign of the killer anywhere. What was Henry trying to accomplish? What had just happened?

"Henry what the hell is the matter with you, I could have shot you!" Jo said with anger boiling up in her that she didn't often reserve for anyone but criminals.

"I'm sorry… I guess… ah… I guess I got a little bit spooked, by the lore of the knife."

It was totally bull shit. That was a plain and simple lie and she called him out on it. "Are you kidding me? You don't believe in some mystical knife." She practically snorted. What a ridiculous excuse. She felt an overwhelming urge in that moment to arrest and interrogate him. To figure out why he did what he just did, and well everything about him.

"No, no of course not." Henry said finally responding. Agreeing that what he just said was bull.

On a softer note Jo responded "Then what was that about? Henry, I thought we were making progress in being honest with each other."

"I don't believe in the lore… I believe in something else; something even less plausible. I would tell you but you would think I was crazy."

"Try me."

Henry looked at her hesitantly reading her before responding. "I believe in immortality. And I believe that there is an immortal looking for this dagger."

Jo looked at him dumbfounded "Immortality? Like no dying? Living to be 500? Drinking blood, burn in the sunlight immortals?"

Henry sighed showing obvious disappointment in her reaction and Jo had wished she was a little less vocal with her opinion. She immediately wished she kept her mouth shut. Henry tried to tell her something and he already knew she wasn't going to react well. She just shut him down.

"Take away the blood and sunlight burning and yes. It is what I believe. I know you don't understand and that is okay. And maybe you don't trust me because of it but I can tell you, whether you believe me or not. I am telling the truth."

"Henry you study dead bodies. You are one of the most logical people I know, this doesn't make any reasonable sense."

"Over the years I determined that the world we live in is not as logical and reasonable as one may accept it to be."

Back in the car Jo pondered what Henry had to say. She remembered when her husband died she searched for an answer. Why had he died? Why did such a smart young and loving husband been taken from the world. There was no reason or logic in his death. And if anyone knows about death its Henry. He sounded so sincere about his beliefs. Although, he always sounded believable and he had told plenty of lies. However, Henry was the smartest man she had ever met so maybe there was more to his beliefs than fantasy. Maybe immortality does exist in this world, but of course she would never believe him without proof.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day came with more revelations with the case and from Henry. While the case unfolded, first finding the security officer and then taking him to custody. Hanson was still trying to get information as Henry and Jo took a much needed coffee break.

Jo after asking Henry's permission to ask more questions started simple. Jo turned towards Henry until her knees bumped his and she leaned in close. "What is your favourite colour?"

Henry chuckled his amused chuckle, "Its green, like the grass just after it rains. How about you?"

"I thought this is about you."

"It is but I want to know about you too. You're a little secretive yourself you know."

"I feel like an open book around you. I feel like I can't have any secrets. You always seem to know everything."

"Trust me. I don't know everything especially when it comes to you."

"Okay fine my favourite colour is purple, dark purple."

Henry smiled encouragingly ready for her next question.

"Favourite ice cream flavour?"

"Mmm, I would have to say butterscotch, you?"

"Mint chocolate chip."

Jo went a little deeper "Why did you stop being a doctor?"

Henry breathed out. "It is one of my biggest regrets in life. Not stopping being a doctor but why." He shook his head "I was selfish. I choose myself over a patient who needed me."

Jo looked at him waiting for him to elaborate.

"I choose to protect myself and my secret instead of saving a man bleeding within my reach."

Jo put a hand on Henry's shoulder and waited for him to reach her eyes again. When he did he smiled a small sad smile. "We all do things we regret" Jo said to him.

He nods and asks her why she became a cop. Jo answered in telling him more about her father and how he wasn't a good influence on her and how she just wanted to do what was right.

"You amaze me" Henry said which seemed like a surprise to both of them when it slipped out of his mouth. Then there was a moment where nothing else was said both Jo and Henry just looked into each other's eyes and acknowledged for the first time that they had more than just friendship. Jo thought for a moment he was going to lean in and kiss her. And maybe he was going to except they were in the make shift kitchen at the precinct and only seconds later Hanson came marching in chattering about being able to 'do this all day'. Henry and Jo jumped apart as if they were caught doing something more intimate than looking into each other's eyes. But Jo later thought that maybe there was nothing in her life that had been more intimate than that moment.

It was hours later when the security guard finally admitted to where the dagger was. Jo and Henry were the only ones who went, they didn't expect any trouble. However the man, Mr. Griffin did and he was ready because when Henry and Jo walked in to see him it was only seconds before there was a hand around Jo's neck and a knife to her throat.

In moments like this Jo's instinct was to panic to try and hit her attacker, run if possible. But she kept calm often Henry could talk his way out of situations like these.

Henry had been standing directly beside her, close enough that he was able to slyly take the gun from Jo. It was Mr. Griffin who spoke.

"No one has to die, you can walk out of here alive or the pretty one gets killed first. Taking a look around the office Jo could see he was getting ready to run. If they had not gotten here when they did he would have most likely been gone.

"What would killing her accomplish for you?" Henry said calm but firm.

"It would give me enough time to escape. I don't exactly want to leave but I will to protect the dagger."

"You hired the security guard to go after Blair."

"I never meant for anyone to die! I am giving you the chance to leave unharmed. Take it."

Henry looked at Jo and she knew he was going to back down. She didn't know why she couldn't let it happen but she would never be able to live with herself if she let him get away with the dagger and death on his hands. So Jo fought to get free. She was able to slip away from the guard holding her and jump at Mr. Griffin. She hit him across the head with the first thing she got her hands on. He got knocked unconscious.

Henry had gone for the guard but after a short battle Henry ended up with the knife in his shoulder. Jo didn't have enough time to react before the security officers gun was pointed at her head. But only seconds later Henry was standing once again pointing _her_ gun at the culprit.

"I will let her go with a promise of immunity" The man with the gun to Jo's head said. "Not only will I not be prosecuted but I will be omitted from the reports. Nobody else has to get hurt here. If you let me go she will live I don't care about the stupid dagger. He hired me to do this."

Although she didn't want to die the thought of the man getting away was unbearable.

"Henry don't do it."

"Jo" Henry says with a small smile "He's not worth it."

With that he holds out the gun puts it on the ground and walks a few paces back.

"Leave now before I change my mind." Henry said with a snarl. He sounded almost cruel.

The gun left Jo's head and is put on Henry. He began to leave Jo's side slowly backing out of the room gun pointed at Henry.

The man lowered the gun a fraction of an inch and Henry responds faster than Jo would have thought possible. He dived for the gun on the ground and lifted it enough to get one shot off. The bullet hit the man in the arm holding the gun and he instantly dropped it.

Jo quickly cuffed both men and called for backup, while Henry examined his shoulder with a knife sticking out of it. Jo came over to him.

"Are you okay?"

Henry didn't respond he only pulled the knife out with a grunt. "It didn't hit any bone, nerves, or blood vessels only soft tissue. I'm going to be fine."

"Henry…" Jo was dying to ask the question frightening her. "I didn't know you knew how to shoot a gun."

Henry sighed "I was in the military."

Jo looked up at him shocked. Henry wouldn't hurt a fly if he could avoid it, what would bring him to join? Realising that learning a thing or two about his childhood was only a first step into all the pain he went through in his life and people he has lost.

"I can't picture you in the military" Jo finally said

"Well I was an army doctor not a solider. But everyone got basic weapons training which is why I know how to shoot a gun."

"Why didn't this come up in any files or reports of you?"

"I guess you just didn't go deep enough."

All of a sudden Jo couldn't stop herself from throwing her arms around his neck and holding him close. She put her face into the crook of his neck. She breathed deeply allowing the scent that was uniquely his to calm her.

"Thank you" She said her face still resting on his shoulder "for saving my life." And she didn't just mean that night. She meant for all the times he had frustrated her and confused her and made her look at life in a different way. And most importantly he had made her feel again and that is why he saved her life and why she would always be grateful for it.


	9. Chapter 9

Once the dagger was found by the police it was taken to evidence even though Henry had evidently been hoping to take it himself. Eventually he let it go but for some reason he seemed to think it was safer with him.

Jo went in to the station afterwards to do paper work. She got three calls from an anonymous number, presumably Adam so she did not answer. After the paperwork was done she started researching. Not only did she research the dagger which she had done before but also immortals. She wondered why Henry would think that immortality was linked to the dagger. She was so lost in research that she looked up at one point to see the precinct deserted and the time to be one am. Shortly after that moment the power went out and the entire precinct was eerie. Jo wondered if the power always went off at a certain time, in order to save energy perhaps.

Jo was about to continue her research when she heard footstep coming around the corner. Jo went to get her gun before realising they had put it with the evidence in the Blair Dryden case. Around the corner came a man with a strange looking gun pointing directly at her. Jo thought for sure her life would be over right then and there with nothing to protect herself.

Then he laughed and it was the sinister laugh that sent shivers down her spine, the laugh of Adam.

"Fancy meeting you here Josephine."

Adam was walking towards Jo as he spoke. Jo looking for a weapon slowly retreated letting her hands find the desk behind her. Feeling as if she had nowhere else to go Jo spoke up.

"What are you doing here?"

Finally Adam lowered the gun but then he approached her quickly looking at her intently. It was then that she realized that she recognized this man. His name was Lewis Farber and he was Henry's therapist at Bellview… He must have planned the entire set up start to finish. Convincing us Clark Walker was Henry's stalker and convincing Clark to go after Henry.

Jo refused to turn away, it was what he wanted. Instead she looked him in the eyes and said in a snide tone "Or should I say what brings you here today Doctor… Farber"

"I can see the wheels spinning behind your eyes as you put the pieces together. You really are excellent at your job. And as to answer your question, maybe I was worried about my favourite detective… since she didn't pick up the phone. Who knows what that man at the museum would have done to protect that dagger." Jo held her breath "Speaking of where is my dagger."

"It's going back where it belongs"

"I highly doubt that Josephine"

Jo hated the way he used her full name. It was one thing when a drunken Henry said it but this was not Henry. This was a sociopath using it against her. It was too intimate. But once again Jo refused to tell him not to call her that, she did not want to sink to his level.

"You want to know something about me detective?" Adam says turning his back giving Jo only a moment to rummage the desk looking for a weapon. He however quickly turned around to continue without waiting for Jo's answer.

"I was once the victim. In many ways I still am. I was once a good man, just twisted by my long life and experiences. The dagger could be my way out… Just after all this time I don't want to go gracefully. And honestly I would like to know if it will truly works. And that is what I need Henry for… he's my test subject."

Jo's face paled and she felt an electric charge go up her spine. The need to prevent whatever he had in mind for Henry kicked in. "What are you going to do to him."

"Nothing that hasn't already been done to him hundreds of times over… Just this time it will be extra special. Because I have this" Adam referred to the gun in his hand.

"I don't… understand." Jo stammered trying to maintain her composure.

"Oh I'm sorry detective I forget that Henry hasn't told you the truth. Still, it must be frustrating."

"He's told me plenty."

"Just nothing that counts."

"Counts for wh—" Jo is silenced by Adams finger to her lips. He had gotten close to her again while they were talking.

There were footsteps coming from around the corner.

"Make a sound and I kill you, Henry and everyone you have ever made eye contact with."

Jo wasn't willing to take any risks especially unarmed and unknowing of whoever approached. Adam moved her into one of the interrogation rooms off to the side. He cuffed her hands behind her back and put some tap over her mouth. Jo wasn't even sure when he got the tap and cuffs but it didn't matter she was trapped. Adam shut the door and walked towards the entrance as Henry walked in.

Jo held her breath _. Why would Henry be here?_ This wasn't going to end well. Jo wanted to make noise, hopefully warn Henry of her presence however there wasn't much she could do and Henry couldn't see her from where she was standing.

"I'm happy you're here Henry." Adam began and Jo could only watch as Henry entered the prescient seemingly not surprised by Adam being there.

"You know I was like you once, perhaps not quite as dapper, but a decent man." They almost seemed to circle each other as they spoke; Jo had to listen closely to hear them.

"My first death also came trying to save the life of another… Alas I failed." Adam raised his arms out as if to present himself. Meanwhile Henry's expressed didn't even flinch as Adam spoke. "So take a good look Henry this is what a decent man looks like after 2000 years."

Jo's breathing caught. If it wasn't for the serious and unchanged look on Henry's face Jo wouldn't have thought twice of what Adam had to say, she would just brushed it off as an out there lie.

 _He thinks he's immortal._ Henry had once told them about his stalker. Jo then put it together. Adam was Henry's stalker and believed himself to be immortal. Henry said himself he believes in the immortal and that one was after the dagger. Adam has been using Jo to find the dagger. So could it be true? Could Adam actually be 2000 years old as he just said?

"What you're not feeling chatty today?" Adam continued to provoke Henry. They were now standing so Henry's back was to Jo was and she could only see Adam.

Adam mumbled something unintelligible to Jo before speaking loud and clear almost like he was hoping for Jo to hear "You may have come here for the dagger, but you did so, so you could kill me."

Adam looked directly at Jo confirming her suspicions then turns his attention back on Henry. "You're not the first… maybe you'll be the last."

Henry after a moment only shakes his head. " _Your_ dagger is in evidence…goodbye Adam, the game is over."

The smile that had been sadistically growing on Adams face fell a way and turned disappointed as Henry began to walk out. Jo was proud of Henry's choice but it immediately made her concerned for what would happen to her.

Either way, it didn't seem Adam was ready to let Henry go. "What that's it?" Adam scoffed "You don't get to not play Henry!"

Both Henry and Adams backs were turned to Jo as Adam shouted and taunted Henry. "Do I need to recount the final agonizing moments of dear Abigail's life?"

 _She was killed in a…car crash. She was a lovely women, I even met her once or twice._

This was what Adam told her however he had not mention the fact that he was responsible for her death. A fact made very apparent to Jo now, confirmed by the destroyed look on Henry's face as he turned to face Adam.

"Have you seen this?" Adam said holding up something small and square so that only Henry could see, a picture most likely.

"She had it on her when she died. Sentimental to the end." Henry's mask fell and the picture must have been of Abigail. Henry's face became hard and firm again before turning to leave once again.

"I can make you play Henry!" Adam said and loaded the gun shooting it at the ceiling, hitting a light and making it rain sparks.

Jo prided herself in the ability to correctly predict a potential outcome; she enjoyed knowing what was coming next. The only scenarios circling her brain currently however were bad ones. For one of the only times in her life Jo had no idea what was going to come next.

 **A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger but don't worry friends I won't make you wait long. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story and are excited to find out what happens in the end!**


	10. Chapter 10

_"I can make you play Henry!" Adam said and loaded the gun shooting it at the ceiling, hitting a light and making it rain sparks._

When Henry turned around his face was furious. He was angry in a way Jo had never seen except maybe a glimpse here or there. Jo was scared, not of Henry but for him. This anger could lead to bad decisions. He should have kept walking.

"You have my gun? Was this the point of your game? To test a theory? Does the gun work? Does the dagger work? Can we die? Do you think I'm afraid of death?"

All the while Henry spoke he walked towards Adam and the gun pointed at him. What scared Jo the most was that he wasn't afraid of death, she had always seen that in him, Henry just said it and Adam had once confirmed her theory. _Henry will be happy once he reaches the sweet release of death._ The words Adam once told her echoed in Jo's mind.

Adam remained calm in his response to Henry. "No but you're afraid of something, something you fear far more than death. Did you know that your partner has been digging into your past? That we talked on the phone on a few occasions?"

Jo started to breath heavy he was bringing her into this. This meant he could physically bring her out in the open and in the cross fire. Part of her wanted that, wanted to be out of this room, maybe she could help Henry better from out there. But the other part, on the self-preservation side made her want to remain right where she was.

"You stay away from her." Henry had immediately responded with conviction that made Jo's heart pound.

"Her? You're not thinking Henry. What you fear more than anything in this world is someone learning about your secret."

No matter how much danger they were both in and how much Jo cared and trusted Henry she still just WANTED Adam to say it, or Henry to admit it. What was his secret? Was she a horrible person for thinking that in such a horrible time?

"She was here when I arrived… And she's been present for the whole show." Adam said arm presenting the door in which Jo was hiding behind.

Henry's face paled and he looked around finding Jo's eyes through the window of the door. Jo could almost hear the apology just from the look in his eyes.

Adam seemed amused by Henry's shock which pissed Jo off even more. But the biggest thing Jo noticed in that moment was Henry moving slowly towards Adam. When Henry turned back to Adam he looked at him sincerely.

"I'm not a killer. I'm a doctor." And then he dived at Adam, Jo watching the glint of the syringe Henry had with him as he jabbed it into Adams neck. The gun in Adams hand went flying across the room as Henry landed on top of Adam.

Adam was smart and experienced however and he was able to pull a knife out of his coat and slice Henry's arm, the one about to press the trigger on the syringe into his neck.

Henry grunted from the pain and bled over papers that had been astray across the floor.

Adam stood and pulled the syringe from his neck. "What is this Henry? What were you trying to accomplish?"

When Henry didn't respond Adam smashed it under his foot. "It doesn't matter now. All you accomplished is a painful death and having the woman you love watch as I do it."

Adam had wrapped the arm with the knife around his neck placing the blade at Henry's throat giving Henry no choice but to follow his lead.

Adam then placed Henry in handcuffs and pinned them above his head. Henry tried to fight but he was only met with another deep cut from the knives blade or a hard punch to the stomach or the face. Henry was damaged and bleeding before Adam even started. Henry should have walked away when he had the chance.

The minutes that followed were the worst of Jo's life. These minutes were worse than when her husband died, or when she was shot, or the guilt she felt from killing a man. Watching Henry be ripped apart from a psychopath behind a blade was torture for Jo as well. She couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face and the pain that ripped through her every time Henry was slashed by Adam. Blood soaked through Henry's expensive looking shirt and Adam wasn't against putting cuts and bruises across Henry's charming face. Adam was saying things to Henry as he ripped him apart but Jo could not hear them over the sounds of her own cries. Henry stayed strong through it all though, no matter what Adam did Henry kept his cool, never begged for mercy just took the torture. Jo wasn't so strong, she begged and yelled at Adam to stop, she kicked the door and cried out but Adam paid no attention.

Jo later figured it was about ten minutes of torture but it felt like hours. All the while Jo fought to get free and at least try to help. When Henry fell unconscious a few things happened. Adam pleased with himself went to go retrieve the dagger. The other important thing being Jo's right hand sliding out of the hand cuff. From there she pulled the tape from her face. The door wasn't even locked.

Once she was out she ran for Henry trying not to make a sound. She pulled the hand cuff keys from her desk and undid them above Henry's head causing him to collapse into a ball of blood in Jo's wake. Jo didn't even bother to un-cuff her own cuffs, she immediately went to comforting Henry who was slightly conscious.

His eyes flickered and landed on Jos whose tears still clouded her vision.

"I-I'm so sorry Jo" Henry whispered strained by his many injuries.

"Shhh Don't talk we have to get you out of here."

"Theres—no time Jo. You have to use the dagger. It's the only way to stop him, to kill him."

"Henry…"

"Lis—listen Jo this is important. Give me the gun and I'll slow him down. But you have to use the dagger."

Instead of fighting him Jo did as he said and got the gun for him. He reloaded it as Adam returned.

Adam laughed again and the dagger was in his hand. "Look at you detective. I should have known you would find a way out."

Jo didn't even have a chance to respond before Henry shoots him in the leg. A moment and a reload later a bullet logged itself into Adam's shoulder, then the arm holding the dagger and then in the groin. Jo didn't hesitate; she ran and retrieved the dagger where Adam dropped it.

Adam blocked her initial jab used to being in pain. He pushed Jo up against a wall smashing her head. Adam grabbed her throat and Jo couldn't move her arms up to stop him. Doing the only thing she could she shoved the dagger into Adams stomach.

The look on Adams face was not one of pain or anger but one of awe, shocked when he looked down to see the dagger sticking out of his stomach. Succumbing to his injuries Adam fell to the ground, the entire time laughing his sinister laugh until he bled out in front of them.

Jo dropped the dagger and ran to Henry. She began to put pressure on his wounds but Henry didn't even seem to realize she was there. He looked off at Adams dead body with the same shocked expression Adam had.

"It really worked."

"Yes it did he's dead, now can you please focus on not dying yourself."

Henry lifted an arm to place on Jo's cheek. It seemed to require a great deal of effort so Jo listens closely to what he had to say.

"I'm not afraid of death Jo."

"I know I've heard." Jo said with a touch of an annoyed tone.

Henry's hand then fell from Jo's face and his eyes rolled back into his head. Henry fell back before he could make any kind of response.

"no No NO! You do not get to do this to me Henry Morgan! You do not get to leave me alone in this harsh unforgiving world where everyone dies. No. You are going to stay here with me, because I love you." Jo shouts at him as she gives him CPR "Did you hear that. I LOVE YOU. Now wake the fuck up you are not dying on me today." With another slam of her fists against Henry's chest he began to breathe again and his eyes open.

Jo almost regretted bringing him back once he began to truly feel the pain. In the moments before his heart stopped Henry was in shock, the adrenaline from Adams death kept the pain at bay but now it was all catching up. He could feel the extent of every injury.

By his laboured breaths and groans of pain Jo just wanted to take the pain away. She was right with him feeling his pain as if it were her own. Pulling his head into her lap so she could comfort him in any way she could she played with his hair as she grabbed a phone off the desk beside them.

"Henry its okay I'm going to call an ambulance right now"

"NO! J-Jo you can't please." Henry begged followed by a gasp of pain which allowed blood to fall from his lips. He sounded to almost choke on the blood.

"Henry you're dying"

"I know a-and I won't m-make it."

"Don't say that"

"Jo please listen." He shifts slightly then screams out in pain as blood seeps from his lacerations. So much blood. "Kill me!" He managed to shout between harsh breaths.

Jo just stared at him, she couldn't… she wouldn't. She took a deep breath and forced a hard look.

"Henry I can't"

"Jo Please… K-kill me-e" he whimpered and it caused pain to flash through Jo's body. He wasn't a man who whimpered. Henry continued to breathe heavy the pain obviously getting to be too much.

"You have to fight this Henry. Fight the pain to live. Live for me if living for yourself isn't enough. You can't leave me, I need you. Stop asking me to kill you because I won't. You will make it out of this." The tears rushing and her voice became frantic. Screw what he said she was calling an ambulance. When Jo grabbed her phone Henry grabbed her hand.

"You have to believe what I believe in. I'm im…"

And then Henry Morgan died before her eyes. His last breath exhaled eyes still open.

In shock and hurting more than she ever hurt in her life Jo realised it was too late to call for help. Her partner, her best friend and the man she was in love with had just died in her arms.

Then Henry disappeared along with the blood and evidence of his existence leaving Jo in a pool of her own tears.

 **A/N: So not exactly what was seen on TV but hopefully you enjoyed it none the less. I'm not sure why I figured the dagger would work even if we knew the gun didn't. I am just going by the theory that if Henry isn't shot with the same bullet he was originally shot with he wouldn't die. Its a bit out there but I liked Adams theory so I wanted to write it that way. I wanted to say thank you once again for all the support I've been getting it really pushes me to try and do my best work for you guys. Now originally I planned there to be one more chapter after this, but I'll leave it up to you guys to decide if you want me to continue and write how Henry told his story to Jo and/or perhaps a look into their future together? Let me know :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who showed support to me the story! Due to popular request I am posting this chapter to sum up the story and one chapter after this to act as an epilogue, a little gaze into the future ;) Hope you enjoy friends!**

Jo's mind was buzzing. He was there. He was right there. Jo saw him die and then… he disappeared. That didn't happen. It was not possible. She worked in homicide, never EVER was there someone who was dead and then not dead…

Unless…

 _It's complicated._ Henry had told her time and time again when she searched for the truth.

 _I thought you both fell off that roof._ Jo had said from her hospital bed.

 _I need to be less careless… yes._ Henry had agreed but admittedly not whole heartedly.

 _I was a physician, for a time, years ago._

 _I used to be a grave digger._

 _I was in the military._

 _He worked many jobs trying to do what he could to help although all he is really doing is trying to save himself._ Adam told her over the phone, giving her a 'piece of the puzzle' as he put it.

 _Why death Henry?_ She had asked. _I enjoy solving puzzles._ Henry gave a classic cryptic answer.

 _What about death?_ Jo asked astonished on one of their first cases together. _A more complicated relationship,_ was Henry's only response.

 _It's a long story._

 _Someone would have to live ten lives to pick up everything you have._ Jo had once complimented him however she was met with an unexpectedly honest answer; _Yes, or one very long one._

 _Well you live long enough anything's possible_. Henry told them at the bar as if it was a nickels worth of free advice.

 _So much death._

 _It must be difficult to understand now without enough of the pieces._

 _Henry will be happy once he reaches the sweet release of death._

 _I have a stalker… He believes he's immortal._

 _I believe in immortality._

 _You have to believe what I believe in._

In Jo's mind that's when it had clicked. When she figured it all out, Henry believed in the immortal because he was one. Which meant…? He wasn't dead! At least not any more, if she was right. Jo, about to go running from the precinct found the picture Adam had shown Henry. If she hadn't already pieced it together she never would have believed it to be a real picture. At the very least not as old as it seemed. But with everything Jo just witnessed this was only proof. She had to go get him. Jo grabbed the picture, the gun and Henry's God forsaken pocket watch which he understandably kept losing. She didn't care about the state she was in she had to find him, to see him again. It wasn't real until she saw him again.

Jo rushed to get in her car and pull out of the parking spot but she realised she didn't know where she was going. Should she go to the hospital? The shop? He wouldn't just wake up in his bed again after dying would he?

No. Jo realised. One of the other strangest things about Henry Morgan was his skinny dipping expeditions. She could never for the life of her figure out why he did it. It was like he had no choice. She almost had wanted to believe his bull shit sleepwalking explanation before but now it made sense.

When Henry dies he comes back in the East River… Naked.

Jo was already racing to the East River. There was no traffic as it was about 3 in the morning. When Jo got to the East River there was already a car there, one she recognized as Abe's. Could she be right?

As she approached the river she saw Abe handing a towel to a very naked and very much alive Henry Morgan.

Jo didn't stop running until she was close enough to throw her arms around his neck which she did. She started crying again and she was a bit disappointed in herself that she could not keep her cool but at that moment it did not matter. Her Henry Morgan was alive and in her arms. She didn't care that he was practically naked or Abe was right there. She cried and spluttered "I can't believe it. I can't believe you're alive. You died." In which she repeated over and over.

When they pulled apart Henry put a hand on her cheek and there were tears glistening in his eyes as well. He started wiping her tears away with his thumb as he spoke.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I'm a detective remember. I have excellent powers of deductive reasoning."

Henry smiled very small "I'm so sorry Jo. I put you in the middle of something that had nothing to do with you. I put you in danger. Had you gotten hurt… I would never have forgiven myself. I still may never. Because Jo you mean a lot to me. I thought by not telling you my secret I could keep you safe. And that's all that matters because… Jo, I'm falling in love with you and I couldn—" Henry was cut off by Jo's kiss.

It was tender and warm. All of the stress and emotional anxiety of the past few hours had gotten to them, on top of the months of working together and not expressing their feelings. The kiss was the start of a new beginning for them and they could both feel it. The way his lips slowly but confidently bled into hers made Jo's every nerve stand on end and yearn for more. His fingers slowly caressed her checks like they had only once before. It could only be defined by the perfect kiss. The world fell away until… they heard the click of a camera. The both slowly pulled away and looked for the source.

They found Abe standing beside them clicking the camera once again. Jo had forgotten he was even there.

"Abe!" Henry scolded and Jo chuckled.

"I'm sorry Pops but I figured you would want to remember this moment."

"Wait Pops? As in Father?"

Henry turned almost guiltily back to Jo but only after shooting Abe a warning look.

"Yes. I am his father, well adopted, when he was a baby…" Jo's eyes widened as she went from Henry to Abe taking it in. Jo slowly reached into her pocket and pulled out the picture Adam had.

"Is the baby you?" Jo asked and pointed to the picture.

"Yeah kid that's me" Abe responded taking the picture from Jo and looking at it admiringly.

"I'm sorry Jo, I know it's a lot especially after everything that happened" Henry shook his head.

"Henry stop you have nothing to apologize for."

"Of course I do"

"No you don't, you tried to keep me away from your secret I didn't listen. That's on me. Everything that happened tonight… having to kill Adam. It had to be done and you don't have to apologize for any of it."

"But I told you to kill him… I put that on you."

"Yes you did and understandably so. You were dying, I was unarmed and he was a murderous psychopath. And even so, it was my choice and in the end I had no choice. It was self defence."

Henry looking defeated. "May I ask one more thing of you Jo?"

"Anything"

"Take a sick day tomorrow. Let them deal with Adam and all the rest of New York's crime. Take a day, rest and if you are up for it, I would like to tell you the truth, the entire story."

Jo responded quickly happy at the prospect of finally learning what this long story truly entailed. "Okay. If you promise to do the same, and if you let me handle this Adam stuff my way."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going back to the precinct and calling it in. When people get there I will tell them this unknown man came and tried to take the dagger. I tried to stop him, we fought, in the end as an act of self defence I killed him. You do not need to be on this report."

"Jo you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do. Because now I know your secret and I have to protect it… to protect you."

Henry was speechless unable to put into words or actions how pleased and touched he was by what Jo said.

Jo taking his silence as disapproval began defending her decision. "If people knew you were there they would automatically wonder how you made it out without a scratch on you. And—"

Henry put a finger to her lips.

"You misunderstand my silence. The fact you were willing to stand up to protect me and my secret without my permission or let alone me asking you to amazes me. It makes me wonder if I should have just told you at the start and it reminds me once again of why I love you."

Jo smiled and tried to hide her blush. Despite the traumatic past few hours, not to mention the implosion of everything she believed in Jo hadn't been happier in years, if ever.

"I love you too Henry" She replied taking a hold of his hand "and that's why it's not a question of why I would do this for you."

 **A/N: And that's (Sort of) the end! The epilogue will be posted soon. Its amazing how a story just becomes bigger and bigger. This story began just because I thought that since Jo was a cop she would need to see Henry die for herself, she would need the proof and evidence. So hopefully you enjoyed where I took this story from there and thanks again for all the support.**


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: This epilogue is a little extra fluffy. Sorry not sorry. Enjoy!**

6 years later

There were things Jo loved about being the Lieutenant and things she hated. She loved that the hours weren't as bad as they were when she was a detective. She loved that she got to boss everyone around. She liked being involved on cases, doing the problem solving and not necessarily having to knock down any doors.

Maybe it has been the influence of a couple more years on the job or more specifically the influence of a couple years with Henry that had her losing sight of the appeal to kick down doors. Not to say she didn't do it from time to time it was just no longer a necessary part of her job.

The thing she hated about being in charge was the paper work for one. The papers would not stop coming, she wasn't even sure if they could cut down trees fast enough to provide her with _this many papers_ to fill out. The other thing she hated was that her husband-who she was supposed to be in charge of- was ALWAYS RIGHT. And the fact that he was even too modest to rub that in anyone's face, at least he wouldn't gloat verbally although she often caught a glint in his eyes or a smug smile playing at his lips.

But of course when your husband is Henry Morgan how long can you really be pissed?

It was a Thursday afternoon at the precinct and they were following a pretty basic case however the killer was a runner and good at it too. They had been trying to catch him all week.

She saw her husband and his partner emerging from outside, it seemed the killers parents' house was a bust.

"Morgan, Hanson my office" Jo shouted out the door

They exchanged a slightly fearful look before walking towards her office. Another perk of being the woman in charge was having grown men scared of her. She had been doing it since before she was promoted and Hanson and Henry partnered up.

It wasn't long after Henry and Jo had started dating that Henry decided to become a cop, technically speaking. He already practically was one but he decided to make it official that way he could be part of the force and he wasn't 'missing the action' as he said. While Jo did and continued to support his decision she figured it was more due to the fact he didn't want her to get hurt.

When Henry graduated (months early) he decided to step down as the Chief ME in order to be part time homicide detective part time medical examiner. Jo and Henry made an amazing team and were partners for about 3 years. When Reece stepped down Jo was promoted to nobody but Jo's surprise. She however wasn't the only one at the time working with a promotion. Due to Lucas's close work with Dr. Morgan they figured he would be the best candidate to take over for him. And a surprise to everyone except perhaps Henry, he made a great leader.

Henry and Hanson then started doing many more cases together and became partners instead not long after the promotion. Jo thought it was great but Henry still admits he would sometimes rather be in the field with her. Not to say that Henry and Hanson didn't get along; they actually became very close friends. Once the original weirdness of Henry Morgan wore off for Hanson (which was admittedly almost a year) they became men who could work very easily together. Especially since Henry met Hanson's kids and became some kind of God in their house. For some reason those boys clung to every word Henry had to say and they always had great times together.

Jo and Henry finally made the decision about a month ago to tell Hanson about Henry's condition. After one too many close calls Abe stepped in to say enough was enough and that they had to tell him. However, they were still struggling to find a way to do that because Hanson was… Hanson. He definitely did not believe in anything of the sort so to convince him would require death most likely which is never ideal for anyone involved.

Lucas however found out years ago. He witnessed Henry die the third time Jo did. After solving a case the killer's mistress came in and starting shooting. Henry was able to get Lucas out of the way in time but unfortunately took a bullet to the chest. Jo was down there just fast enough to see the mistress shoot herself. Watch Henry disappear. Watch Lucas completely flip shit.

Jo always had figured out of anyone Lucas would take it the best. He would be weirded out then think it was awesome and move on. However, people surprise you and Lucas sure did. He was a mess before and after he found out about Henry. Even after he saw Henry alive and he told him his story it took a while for him to accept it and even longer for him to look Henry in the eye again. Jo didn't have the patience and understanding Henry had. She yelled at Lucas a few times to get his shit together. At least Henry was there to help him do it. I guess figuring it out for herself after seeing Henry die/disappear helped with hearing Henry's whole story. She was overwhelmed by the whole truth of course but it wasn't long for Jo to come to terms with it, to make her realise that his past made him the man he was. Perhaps being in love with Henry helped Jo come to terms as well, and while Lucas does love Henry it wasn't in the same way as Jo.

After Lucas came to terms with everything however he became devoted to helping Henry. At first Henry was convinced it was only because he saved his life and Lucas thought he had to repay him in some way. But after perhaps the initial thought he was fascinated by Henry's condition and sometimes spent days on end in the 'dungeon of death' as Jo called it, reading Henry's research and coming up with his own hypothesis. Henry actually admitted it was the next logical step in trying to find a cure because he needed a new set of eyes. They were all confident he would find an answer sooner or later.

And recently they had made some new developments in terms of finding a cure. Jo hated that they did these experiments worried one day one would work. However she knew it was important for not only Henry's future but for her and their daughter Arabella's future as well.

Arabella was now four years old. She was everything Jo never knew she wanted. When she was with Sean she never felt ready to have kids she put off even the conversation for years and then it was too late. Then of course after he died all she could think of was babies. So when Henry and her got together she made it clear she wanted kids, if not right away but in her future.

It was Henry who was worried, mostly because of Abe. Not that Abe was sick in any way; he was extremely healthy for his age but still time catches up for everyone except Henry.

In the end though it didn't take much convincing. Arabella came sooner than they expected but when she did they embraced her and were excited by the prospect of being parents.

Jo couldn't believe how much Arabella looked like Henry. She also seemed to have inherited Henry's intelligence along with his know-it-all attitude. They were a very happy family. If it weren't for Henry's accident magnet they would almost be a normal family and honestly Jo could do without pulling Henry from the River a couple times a month it was ridiculous. Not to mention how many times she'd had to cover for him at the office. If he was mortal she didn't know how he would make it a week.

They raised Arabella from the start telling her that her daddy was special that way there would never be a big revelation or God forbid an accidental death in front of her.

Returning her mind from Arabella and back to the present she let Henry and Hanson into her office.

"So where are we on the runner?"

"Still going we're catching up though, he's making mistakes, leaving clues" Henry said.

"He can't run forever." Hanson concurred.

"That he can't" Jo agreed "Well keep your phones on—that means you Henry-for any updates to his location and you two can get the night off."

"Thanks Boss" Hanson responded "I'll see you tonight"

"What's tonight" Henry remarked.

"Don't play dumb honey it's not attractive. It's your birthday, were having people over, no objections."

"Yes ma'am. He walks over puts a hand on her waist and kisses her briefly on the lips. Before whispering "I'll see you at home."

It's amazing that after five years of marriage Jo still felt butterfly's when he kissed her.

That night everyone came over to Henry and Jo's place just outside the city. They had lived briefly at the antique shop but after they got engaged they decided to get their own place. Their house wasn't anything too fancy or big; perfect for their family. She didn't mind Henry filling it with art and antiques from his past it just made the house feel more homey even to her. Jo just loved how light it was. There were so many windows and doors she felt as if she was outside without actually needing to be.

The night was great. Hanson joined by his wife and kids were there along with Reece and her wife. Abe brought his girlfriend of 4 years Fawn. Lucas also came with his current girlfriend Lisa along with 6 people from the precinct and their neighbours they had come to grow very close with.

"Arabella honey can you help Daddy and I clean up dinner?" Jo asked her daughter

Arabella loved running the dishwasher so she became their dish loader on most nights and was happy to do it. Dinner was provided by Lisa who was a chef at a restaurant down town and it was amazing. Jo could tell how much Henry enjoyed having people around. He often introverted back to solitary and in the tough times it was hard for Jo to get him out, but on days like then Jo was glad she did.

After everyone but Abe had left Henry opened his gifts. Abe brought out this ridiculous sized cake with it filled on every corner with the correct number of candles.

"Is that how old you are?" Arabella asked eyes growing wide looking at all the candles.

"Yes Daddy is a very old man. Which is a…"

"Secret"

"Can you show me how many candles you are sweetie?"

Arabella got up determined and plucked four candles from the cake and gave them to Henry.

"You see I had a lot of very happy years and a lot of sad years. But these four years are some of my absolute favourites you know why?"

Arabella smiled knowingly. "You smart girl that's right because of you." He looked up at Jo "And Mommy and your brother Abraham and everyone that came tonight."

Jo loved seeing them together. She felt like the luckiest women to be blessed with such an amazing family. One that although their future, at least with Henry was questionable that she was so lucky to have this time with them.

"Will you open my present now Daddy? Mommy helped me pick it out."

"Of course" Henry took the present from Jo who was smirking. Henry opened it to find one of those signs that said 'Days without accident' and currently a zero at the bottom. Henry chuckled and Abe burst out laughing questioning why he didn't think of that years ago.

"Okay one more" Jo said still smiling and handing him a small narrow box. Henry opened it to find a positive pregnancy test. Jo was pregnant with their second baby.

Henry didn't say anything the joy on his face was enough. He got up and walked over to Jo and kissed her passionately. He held her tight when he pulled away.

"Bella honey you are going to have a baby brother or sister." At this both Abe and Arabella got up and start dancing sharing in Henry and Jo's excitement.

"You knew didn't you?" Jo asked

Henry smiled "I suspected. But I didn't know… for sure."

Jo smiled at her husband unable to be mad at him for being right this time. "You never let me surprise you." Jo mocked frustration. Henry only kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Oh well" Jo responded "You wouldn't be my Henry if you didn't know the answer before someone asked the question."

Abe put on the record player so Henry and Jo could join Abe and Arabella in dance. Abe proceeded to teach Arabella "old fashion" dance moves like the running man and the sprinkler. All the while Henry led Jo in a slow dance spinning her around. All Jo could hope for was that the happiness she found with her friends and family could last forever.

LE FIN

 **A/N: Wow that is it folks! I want to thank everyone for all the support with this story and for anyone who posted kind words. Knowing people liked my story made me want to make it as a good and interesting as possible. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or inaccuracies with the story I tried to avoid that as much as possible. I hope everyone enjoyed my first fic! Please write a review letting me know what you thought and of course I'm open to constructive criticism. Thank you once again friends! :)**


End file.
